Fullmetal hearts
by Skeletons-and-Flowers
Summary: Includes EdWin, AlMei, Royai, MaeGrac, and Jean x Rebecca Rated for later discussed topics! Boarding School AU!


Fullmetal Hearts

 ** _Hey lovelies! This is my first legitimate fanfiction that I'm starting, and I hope you like it! The story is about Winry Rockbell, a gear head girl who wants to be a doctor and is being sent to boarding school in preparation into doing so. While she is there she meets many people, makes new friends and of course makes enemies of her friend's enemies, all the while slowly falling for the boy Edward Elric, a stubborn kid hell-bent on finding the cure for cancer. What happens when her new friends find out of something awful, something involving dealing and weaponry and killers? Cliché much? I understand, I just want this to be as real as possibly. (Ships include: EdWin, AlMei, Royai, LinFan, and MaeGrac)_**

The introductions and arrivals

Pulling her luggage out of the cab Winry heaved a sigh and looked at the medieval like building ahead of her. "So this is it huh?" she hummed trough a tune of something similar to Vogel im Kafig then slowly made her over to pay the taxi driver. Pulling out a 20 from her wallet she gave the man the money, muttered a "thanks" and made her way to the marble steps of Amestris Academy, school for the knowledgably and aesthetically smart. She stopped for a moment and looked around her the school was in a valley not far from a town called Lewiston. The mountains surrounding the school were covered in lush Evergreen and Cedar trees. She felt her heart constrict against her will and was immediately home sick. The area was beautiful to put it simply. She took in the air in hopes of finding something she didn't like, but sadly she couldn't. She couldn't even hate the school. Four Towers connected to a main, almost cathedral like Structure with one giant Stained glass window above the middle of the arch. With all her strength she made her way up the stairs and inside the School.

The inside was just as lavish as the out, the floors entirely covered in walnut, and wall draped in student paintings, awards, and portraits of the presidents. Winry was too focused on the art to notice the doors opening and to people wheeling their belongings behind her.

"Ehem", said a voice behind her, she squeaked and turned to be faced by two young men. The first had golden hair with matching eyes; he had a tired and non-bullshit expression. The other who looked maybe a year or two younger had a darker tint to his hair which was accompanied by green-ish gold eyes. "Are you lost?" The later boy spoke.

"Uh…" _shit_ , she thought. She didn't want to look like a ditz, much less an idiot! "Yea, could you show me to the office? Also, I'm Winry nice to meet ya!" She mentally slapped herself, _really that's all I could say?_ The boys exchanged glances and responded, "I'm Edward," Spoke the golden haired boy, "and this is my younger brother Alphonse." The younger waved at her and she waved back.

"The office is through the Double doors to your left," Alphonse replied while pointing to the double he mentioned in his earlier statement. The doors were as grand, if not grander to the double doors leading to the office. She took a breath and turned to the brothers, "Thank you, see ya around?"

"Of course!" piped the younger of the brothers, Edward just looked at him and chuckled responding for himself with a simple nod and cheesy grin. She smiled and took up her bags once, _'This is it granny."_ She thought as she approached the doors and stepped through.

The office smelled strongly of kitchen spice, though what caught her attention were the cream walls and almost black wooded floors It was an incredible stark contrast and to top it off the windows and seats were a deep crimson. The personnel at the front desk noticed and asked what she needed.

"Oh, I'm a new student." Winry replied. The staff member clicked what looked to be a headset and said, "Sir, we have a new student do You want me to send her in now to get her schedule or have her wait till next week with the other students?" the women listened and shook her head several times before saying a quick, 'Yes sir.' and clicking the headset again. She looked to Winry and smiled. '

"What's your name dear?" The secretary asked.

"Winry Rockbell." The women went to typing on her computer and hummed in an almost surprised tone of approval, which was much to Winry distaste. _'What the hell is her problem?'_ she wondered. The secretary spoke out, "Alrighty Ms. Rockbell, you're in the north tower and your vests and blazers should be up there by next Monday, any questions?" the women seemed overly chirpy and what bothered Winry the most was the fact she didn't get her room key, much less her room number. "Um, yea what room am I staying if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh girls share a floor!" She responded happily. Winry felt her stomach drop and her face flushed.

"You're joking."

"Nope, now go head up to your room and get unpacked, get to know your peers don't just stay in this stuffy office."

Winry for what felt like the 83rd time picked up her luggage and this time trudged out of the office. She could already feel whatever hope of privacy she had leave her, as well as her patience. She examined the entrance hall and spotted and entrance labeled "north tower" in blue. Her inside lurched as she saw and incredibly staircase with another student carved railing. " Fan-flippin'-tastic." She said through gritted teeth as she made her way up the winding staircase. The spiral hall was beautifully donned with portraits historical figures, student art work, and photography, much to Winry's surprise the boy's floor was before the girl's. Though she couldn't help but feel that there was special reasoning for that, she pushed the thought away with her childish anger and made her way up yet another winding flight of stairs. Finally she found herself at the top of the stairs and in front of the girl's floor. She could faintly hear laughter as she twisted the door knob, "Whelp here goes nothing." She whispered and pushed the door open.

She was roughly pushed to the ground by a bear hug and squeal, which caused her to scream out a "holy shit!" The girl on top of her gasped and got off to reveal herself as a brown curly haired girl with dark blue eyes and a slightly curvy figure. She wore a broad embarrassed smile and quickly helped Winry off the floor.

"Soo sorry about that," she stretched out her hand," I'm Rebecca Catalina! Nice to meet you newbie!" Winry let out a slightly irritated laugh and commented her name and a hello back. There were three other girls in the room; the closest had blond hair and deep brown eyes, the furthest was clearly Asian and had purple blue eyes with medium length black hair, and the middle looked the youngest out of all the girls and was Asian as well, she sported black eyes, as well as black bun fixed hair. The blond was the first to step up and introduce herself, stretching out her hand and shaking Winry's and saying," It's lovely to meet you Winry, my name is Riza Hawkeye, The girls behind me are Lanfan," She gestured to the furthest girl who was now fully paying attention to the situation and gave a subtle shake of her head,'' and the other Is Mei Chang." the smaller girl now more formally known as Mei waved and said a pleasant hello. Winry waved back and asked, "It's great to meet you all but where do I put my stuff, my arms feel like they're going to fall off!" Riza let out a sweet laugh that reminded Winry somewhat of a big sister and pointed to a chest in front of an empty bed.

"That's where you'll be sleeping, and don't worry the covers are clean!" Riza added as she saw Winry's face contort in disgust. Winry sighed in relief and walked over the quilted bed. The quilt was emblazoned with a blue and black pattern that reminded her much of Howl's coat from Howl's Moving Castle. Setting down her stuff she took a look around the room, the ceiling had a band of glass wrapped around the middle of the ceiling that pulled into a point. In the middle of the circular room was a table with 8 computers set up and 8 nicely furnished chairs. 8 beds fanned around the room leaving a roughly 16 foot gap for a plasma TV and a couch, as well as two love seats on either side of the couch. Under the TV was a fireplace and mantle with an empty study schedule and to-do list. Each bed to Winry's happiness had a chest as well as nightstand and an accompanying lamp. There were windows behind every bed and the floor was carpeted. Winry loved it here already. Though her relishing was cut off by a pounding knock and slamming door.

"FOUND HER!" boasted a smooth male voice, Winry snapped her head around just in time to be thrown over someone's shoulder and taken out of the room.


End file.
